Decisions
by nala99
Summary: Christine finally got the Phantom's blessing to be with Raoul. But upon further reflection, she realizes she really did love the Phantom. Only when she goes back this time, she really has gone past the point of no return.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Phantom of the Opera **

_The RightDecision?_

Christine sat , staring out the carrige window, her mind tumbled with thoughts about that fateful night in the Paris Opera house. She wondered if she had made the right decision, leaving with Raoul and abandoning her true love.

She quickly glanced at Raoul who was at the time, speaking to Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre about their misfortune. It had only been a week since the famous Opera Populaire had gone up in flames, but everyone still remembered the story. Espcially Raoul and Christine. The cries for help and shouts of anger, Christine couldnt shake off the feeling she needed to go back and find the Phantom.

Raoul left the carrige and waked into a large mansion. By this time Christine had made plans to ride back to the opera house and go where her heart led her. To the Phantoms layer, which was well known by now.

"To the Paris Opera house she whispered to the horseman and handed him what she guessed would be the fare. He nodded sharply and the took off at a light trot. She stared blankly ahed wile recalling those days at the Oprea house. Songs started ringeng througgh her head...

"_Think of me, think of me fondly. When weve said goodbye Remember me , once in a while, please promise me youll try."_

She sighed. There hadn't been a day that she didn't think of the Phantom.

_"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name."_

She still remembered his voice calling to her softly and comforting her through rough times.

_" You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."_

She wondered what would of happened if she had stayed with the Phantom. If she would feel this way.

_"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn! We've passed the point of no return. "_

Would the Phantom still accept her if she went back, or was she bound to be hated forever?

_" Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude. Share each day with me each night each morning. Any where you go let me go too. Christine, thats all i ask of you!"_

Was he still following her or did he give up completely? Did he still love her. She wold find out as soon as she got there. Her mind was just wandering off as a voice interupppted her chain of thought.

"Ma'am. We're there." The man smiled politely and she left the carrige. She watched as it slowly disappeared into the horizon. Then turning to the Oera house she took a deep breath.

**Authors Note.**

Yay! I finally finished the first chapter! I've been trying to get it up for such a long time! O.k so this is my first story so please dont falme me. Only constructive criticism and nice reviews. Thx!

NaLa


	2. Chapter 2: Down Once More

_Chapter 2:Down Once More_

With hopes high, Christine Daae slowly acended the stairs of her old home. She glanced behind her as she approached the massive golden doors. Tears flooded her eyes as she pushed with all her might and saw the floor she had danced on not too long ago. Once again, the songs came whirling through her mind again.

_"Masquarade! Paper faces on parade, masquarade. Hide your face so the world will never find you_."

She remembered the Phantoms sad voice echoing through the empty chambers for onefinal time. Or was he still bewitching young singers souls as he once had done to hers.Ascending beautifully carved golden stairs, she took a left turn and walked to the corridor where herbedroom had once stood. When she reched the door, she made sure she left it open incase of any inconvieninces.Which, she hoped would'nt happen at any point of her visit.

Suprisingly, her vanity mirror was still standing. Though the paint faded, the glass was not harmed at all. Looking at herelegant but sadfigure, dressed it the most mournful black, she reaced her gloved hand for the edge of the mirror. Grasping it firmly she slid it open to find the once dancing candlesticks, dead and damp as ever. Her first step echoed through the passgage and she jumped quite startled. Soon she got used to the dank setting and continued the long walk to the misty stream..

Decending the long spiral staircase she tried to forget the thrilled but calm face of the Phantom as he brought her down on the midnight darkhorse. Suddenly she stopped, unaware of where she had brouhgt heself.. After snapping back to reality, she looked at the thick stream.. Unaware of what she was doing, almost trancelike she started sing. This time the tears started flowing down her pale cheeks freely.

"_I remember there was mist. Swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat. And on a boat there was a man."_

She lingered on that last tender note as if it held her life. She remembered approaching the Phantom and taking off his mask. How she regretted ever reaching her fingers under the sleek mask. How he got so angry at her and called her all those names.

_" Damn you! You little lying pandora. You little viper! Now You can not ever be free! Damn you, curse you."_

Without thought she started walking through the lake and following an unfamiliar path. The tears now falling and leaving a streamlike path on her face. Similar to the one she was currently following.. As she reached the steps she recalled so vividly the song he sang to her as he welcomed her to his layer. His lonely voice filling the cave with an extravagant sound.

_" I have brought you, tho the seat of sweet musics throne. To the place where all must pay hommage to music, music. I have brought you, for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing for my music,.. my music"_

And next how he sang the Music of the Night. Her sang each note perfectly, wether if it was high or low. Years of talent gone to waste she thought to herself.

Phantoms POV.

A familiar voice echoed through the empty chambers of the Phantoms even more secret layer. He tried to block it from his head but it wasn't working. Soon he wasn't thinking it was in his head. He looked back to the path to the broken mirror. Was it really Christine.

_" It cant be. She leaft me for than foul man. I could of given her anything she wanted."_ He cursed himself and started walking towards the long abandoned path."_Though I somehow am happy for her. Giving her everything she wanted would of made her spoiled."_He chuckled to himself think of what a spoiled Christine would be like._" But I guess Raoul gave her what she really wanted, true love. BUT I LOVED HER JUST AS MUCH AS HE DID! ITS SO UNFAIR!"_ He cursed himself for being so childish. And also for letting her go so easily. Now he was the one who had silent tears falling. Standing up he made his mind.

Walking towardsher, or what he thought was Christine,brought that sweet sound closer and closer. And before he knew it, he was standing before the rich red cloth withg a thin gold trimming. A frightened look on his face he drew the curtain to the side slightly. Shocked he saw a sight he thought he would never see again.

Christines POV

_" I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music..."_

Christine gave a sort yelp and replied unsure of what would happen.

_" Angel or Phantom Where are you hiding. Come to me strange Angel."_

The voice repeated itself...

_"I am your Angel of Music... Come to me Angel of Music..."_

Christine, partially in a phase started looking around to find where that strange, mysterious voice was coming from. The more it repeated itself the more Christine fell into a trance. Finally walkingtowards one shattered mirror, Christine smiled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO...**

_princessdza: thanks for your reviews and im glad you like it. sry about all the grammer mistakes but my computer doesnt have spellcheck._

_Twinkle22: Thanks! Keep reading so you can figure out what the phantom does to Christine.!_

_trueinsparation: Yay! Im glad the lyrics blended well with the story! Its sooo hard to do!_

_Thanks everyone for reding my story and thx for all the support im getting._

**_A Fateful Reunion_**

Christine followed the voice to the mirror and slowly reached her hand towards the soft velvety material. She grasped it firmly and found when she did, the hairs on her arms and neck stood straight on end. Taking a deep breath she swifly and silently swiped it to the side to find someting she thought she'd never see again.

Gasping and stumbling back she tripped over a silver candle stick sending her flying back into the lake. She heard a soft chuckling. A musical chuckling that quickly turned into unstoppable laughter.

Standing up, she looked up to see the man that had caused all of this. Seeing the broad figure, she felt her mind go blank and her mouth to open slightly.

Steadying herself, she watched the Phantom. The smiling face was now fully masked and his hair was combed back once again. She let his presence calm her.

" WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" She schreeched at him, trudging out of the water noisily."I COME BACK HERE TO FIND YOU AND YOU TRY TO DROWN ME! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL A LAUGH?"

_Phantoms POV_

"Well, that was quite amusing," he was still chuckling slightly."But no. I wasn't trying to drown you. I'm not quite sure what I was doing." He said quietly."Anyways," he added. "What are you doing here?"

Christine shifted her eyes nervously before answering.

"I...I..I came back to look for you." She finally stammered." I felt I was missing something so I came back." Then she stopped. After an akward silence between the two, Christine started crying. Next thing he knew, Christine was embracing him and saying sorry.

"Im sorry. I'm so sorry." She kept repeating over and over again. Not knowing what else to do, the Phantom wraped his arms around her shivering body and attempted to soothe her.

_Raouls POV_

Returning to the carrige after his meeting with the former Opera House managers, he started talking to Christine. When he got no reply, he turned around in annoyance to find that Christine was not in the carriage! Shocked he jumped up and slammed his head on the top of the carrige causing himself to topple over. Everything around him went black.

Coming back to conscience, he started panicking and thinking of any place Christine would dare go without confronting him. Suddenly a thought occured to him like a blow to the head. The Paris Opera House! Leaping to his feat he shouted at the driver and tossed the money at him. His stomach knotted as he watched the scenery pass in a wild blur.

_Christines POV_

Feeling the Phantoms warm embrace once again made Christine smile and she turned to face him. Slowly she began singing.

"_Nightime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defences, helpless to resist the notes we write. For we compose the music of the night."_

His soft and gentle voice joined her.

"_Close your eyes and start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes and let your spitit star to soar. And youll live as youve never lived before."_

The last note lingered in the hollow cave.

_Phantoms POV_

Christine turned and smiled at him. And then she spoke.

"Angel, if you have one what is your namae?" Her curious voice echoued through his head. What was his name? He hadn't spoke of it in so long but now it had come back to him. He turned and looked at her.

"Erik." He replied.

Authors note.

Yay! My next chapter is up! I cant believe how many people are reading my story. Well Id like to thank all the phans and other people. Also I'd like to thank my beta, _princessdza_ for helping me out. Thanks for all the support!


	4. Chapter 4: One, Two, and Three

**A Special Thanks to….**

_Twinkle22- wow. Im glad you like my story. Sry it took so long to update._

**Chapter 4:One, Two and Three**

Christine's P.O.V

"Erik." She repeated to herself softly. "Erik." She looked at him. He was apparently busying himself gathering sheets of music and clumsily tossing them on various objects on which being set upon, would just fall again. Finally giving hope up of getting off the subject, he stood up straight and looked at her.

Phantoms P.O.V

"Yes. Erik is my name. Is the a problem with that mademoiselle?" He asked briskly. With a sharp shake of her head he looked pleased. "Good", he said more brightly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd surely like to go somewhere more private and comfortable, wouldn't you?" She was standing there almost stunned. He sighed and asked more frustrated this time. "Shall we stay here then?" Still no answer from, her small and fragile figure.

Suddenly she whirred around and said, "If we leave shouldn't we find somewhere I can put my belongings?" He looked down beside her and saw a few suitcases of stuff. She must of thought of moving in with him right away. He couldn't do that! He hadn't a place of his own! Then he thought of something.

"My dearest Christine, wouldn't your fiancé be looking for you? You have been gone for a while." She gasped and started running around.

"What should I do! What shall I do?" She muttered under her breath. He could see the panic rising inside her. He started to ponder himself. If he should come, he would be armed and yet the mighty Phantom with noting! Only his music. And singing a song wouldn't work. He started thinking madly and then it came to him.

"I KNOW!" They shouted in unison. "I could…" Christine started. "You could…." Was what came out of the Phantoms mouth at the same time. They both turned beat red and started mumbling until Christine finally spoke up.

"I thought we could travel down those hallways and find a convenient place to hide ourselves." She smiled nervously and waited for his reply. He looked at her as if pondering the idea and then his voice filled the empty space again.

"No that would be too obvious." He smiled. "I shall leave the Opera House momentarily and wait until Raoul leaves. Meanwhile you must leave back to your home and when he gets back tell him you're ill. Tomorrow you shall say you are headed to the doctors, while really you will be meeting me at the graveyard. From there we shall take off for another city." He looked at her. His eyes begging for approval. When a smile slowly spread across her confused face he could of ran up to her and kissed her. But that seemed quite inappropriate at the moment.

"Alright" she replied grinning. "I knew my Angel could think of something. But how shall I pack my belongings.?"

He stood there thinking for a moment until he decided. "Tonight at the moon. Fill a carriage with your things and send it off to the graveyard. I shall wait here and hide them in an empty tomb. We will collect them next morning." Christine grimaced at the thought of her things in a cold damp cellar. But if it meant being able to be with her true love for the rest of her life, she was willing to do it.

Raouls P.O.V

As soon as the carriage had come to a near stop, Raoul had already jumped out and was running up thee golden staircases. Heart pounding in his ears, he knew Christine would be here. The little… he couldn't finish the thought. He loved her too much to say anything that horrible about her.

Pushing the large marble doors open, he caught the strong scent of burnt material and mould. After regaining his thoughts, he hurried up yet another staircase and turned sharply to his left. That, he recalled, was the corridor, which led to the dorm where he had first seen his true love in such a long time. He remembered how vivid the colors had been and how lively all the faces were. Now it was as if it could of never happened.

After finally reaching the burnt and already opened door, he turned yet another left and saw the crisp vanity mirror. Slowly making his way towards it he noticed glove marks trailing the rim of it. More proof Christine had been there. And probably still was. As he stepped into the hollow passage, he felt almost scared for a moment. Scared over the fact the fact that this was the exact hallway that monster had led Christine down. And he could of kept her there forever, nobody knowing where to find her. Before he knew it, he was standing before the glassy lake, which he crossed to determine Christine's fate. Shuddering this time, not because he was cold, but because he was scared. Scared of what he would find on the other side of that lake. Then those horrid memories came back.

_"Free her. Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?" Raoul cried desperately, reaching his arms through the thick metal gate. He heard the Phantom snicker slightly. And Christine turned the corner and gasped when she saw Raoul._

"_Your lover makes a passionate plea." He turned to Christine and he could see the hatred in her eyes._

_Christine turned to Raoul and looked into his eyes. "Please Raoul it's useless." She pleaded. Yet he disobeyed this plea and tried another useless attempt._

_"I love her! Does that mean nothing! I love her, show some compassion!" Before he could say anything more, the Phantom whipped around and spat. _

_"THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME! He glared at Raoul for a moment then he seemed to calm down a bit._

_Finally giving up hope, he rested his arms between the bars and lowered his head. Then it came to him to try a softer more gentle approach. Not thinking it would work he sang softly. "Christine, Christine. May I see her?" He heard a soft voice reply immediately._

_"Be my guest, sir." The Phantoms voice sounded sly but Raoul seemed to trust him as he reached down to pull the lever. As soon as the gate had risen high enough, Raoul cautiously stepped under and heard a slow clanking behind him. He glanced behind when he heard a slight 'clunk'. When he looked back the Phantom was singing . "Welcome good monsieur, did you think that I would harm her?" As he was singing this he reached down and grabbed something out of the water. "Why would I make her pay for the sins which are YOURS!" Now he slammed Raoul up against the gate and was winding a rope around him tightly. He struggled but the Phantom overpowered him and got him tied up. "Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eye! Nothing can save you now except for her, Christine!" He glared at her. "Start a new life with me or send your lover to his death!" He sung to her. And that's where the story started to end._

Phantoms P.O.V

As he watched Raoul leave the Opera house, the Phantom sighed. Finally he thought to himself. I thought I would freeze before he left. Well, enough chit chat with yourself. Time to go get your things together.

Authors note.

YAY! Sry it took so long to post this but my computer was being transferred into another room. I'm so happy! This is my longest chapter yet so I hope you all take time to R&R. ENJOY!


End file.
